The invention relates to a dual-function filter type pot cover, particularly to one that can be widely applied to a variety of cooking pots whereby the user may choose to turn a specially designed switching knob to enable complete discharge of steam or filtering of oil vapors depending on different cooling processes involving either water or cooking oil, such as steaming, boiling, frying, deep-frying, stewing, etc.
Conventionally, to achieve thorough cooking efficiency within a minimized time duration by means of high-heat, hypertension cooking utensils, we often see a sealing cover on the pot, for example, a regular stew pot, an electric cooker, a pressurized cooker, or a regular frying pot, however, to facilitate the discharge of water or oily vapors produced by the high-heat cooking water or oil, we would often see a single or a number of air vents designed on the pot cover, but since the foods to be cooked may vary in their category and nature, some requiring water to cook, some requiring oil to fry, so though the air vent has its feature of discharging the steam, oil could not pass through as smoothly, which results in substantial oil stains on the top of pot cover, on the kitchen wall next to the cooking pot, on the ceiling, other furniture items in the immediate surroundings, it looks dirty and needs cleaning.
For that reason, there is available on the market a type of pot that obstructs the discharge of oil vapors, characterized in that, on the inside of the air vent on the pot cover is a replaceable filter element to take up the oil vapors, however, such a filtering method for both water steam or oil vapors will obstruct the discharge of steam vapor, and when the filter element has absorbed the oil or is saturated with oil, water steam will be trapped inside because of the obstructed and obstructing filter element, so it involves danger when steam is not properly discharged or excessively accumulated.
In view of that, the inventor has dedicated in the research, based on experiences in specialized R&D production and marketing of all types of cooking utensils, and after repeated test and actual productions, has finally developed a dual-function filter type pot cover that enables the user to switch to either steam channel mode or oil vapor channel mode to suit actual cooking circumstances.